The Hope Chronicles: Emergence of the Enhanced
by Hope The Victor
Summary: As Hope goes on his own journey, he travels thew world and searches for the people that have been graced by these powers by the explosion of light. What will he find, and who will he see along the way?
1. A heroic meeting

We open to see hope traveling a world with Darkstalker Hsien-Ko, and Wandering Yo-aki Fuyunyan, getting stronger as they went.

"You think we'll see any heroes on our Journey?" Hsien-Ko asked.

"Doubtful, but if we do, I would know." Fuyunyan said. "Now, what do you suppose coming here was all about?"

"Well, I heard some Villains in this worlds are literal monsters perfect for us." Hope said. "Now, where would…"

Suddenly, a large monster that was a mutant stag beetle mixed with a grasshopper crashed down in front of them.

"Never mind." Hope said. "Time for some exterminating!"

They attacked the monster with everything they had and did good damage, but then it hopped out of the way and slammed down, blowing Hope back. Hsien-Ko grabbed it with her chains and tried to restrain it, but to no avail.

"Heroes….DIE!" it said charging right at Hope.

"I'm right here! Come on!" Hope said. Before he could even reach it however, somebody came right in front of him, and in the next instant, there was a huge shockwave. Hope opened his eyes to see that monster was melting into nothing. In front of him was a bald man with a fist outward. He wore a plain yellow Jumpsuit with red boots, white cape and buttons with red gloves covering his hands. For some reason, he had a blank expression on his face. But in the next instant, he collapsed on the ground.

"All it took was one punch!" he said. "DAMN IT!"

His yell echoed through the whole city. Hope just stared at him.

"Uh….Fuyunyan? Who is this guy?" he asked.

"His name is One Punch Man, aka Saitama. As you can plainly see, he's trained so hard to actually take out anything...in one strike."

"Wow…" Hope said walking up to him.

"Not again…" Saitama said as Hope walked up to him. He then got up.

"Uh, Mr. Saitama sir? Hope the Victor. Are you a hero? You look it." Hope said.

"I am." Saitama said. "But… you could say I havent contributed much. What are you doing here?"

"Just traveling the globe on a journey, looking for certain...people." Hope said.

"If you want me to come with you, not interested. I'm better off where I am." Saitama replied. "You're friends with Jexi, right?"

"Yeah, but how did you…" Hope asked.

"Been around the cities he's been here and there. He does well, so do you. And these people?"

"Oh, right. Just a day ago, I got a lapse of a memory. During my last endeavour, there was an explosion of light. This extracted samples of powers from all of my friends and spread them all over the world. I gotta find them and help then realize their destinies, so I can come back to Jexi saying I was with new friends." Hope said.

"Ah. I havent seen any of them, but I know some people who can help. The Hero association. If anyone knows where they are, they do." Saitama said.

"Thanks. Safe journey, Saitama." Hope said.

Saitama broke a small grin as Hope walked away with his group. "You too. Be a hero in your heart, Hope."

At the Hero Association…

"...And that's the whole story. I could really use your help." Hope said.

"I see." One of the agents said. "So you're looking for Enhanced."

"Enhanced?" Hisen-Ko asked.

"It's what we've codenamed them. They aren't regular heroes, or those that are born with Quirks. They are teenagers around your age that have been hit with those lights filled with the hero's powers. They've been hidden so that we could contain or otherwise control their powers. Theres one already out there looking with super speed that defies time. He'll turn up on his own, but the others…. They are hidden, and only many people know where they are." a second one said.

A third handed him a device with the locations. "These are the ones we've uncoered so far. Make sure you our your friends find them and keep them safe."

"Got it. Where do i start?" Hope asked.

"Wherever you feel most near. And be sure to take them with you. We dont want any bad assumptions." the first one said.

"Right."

They walked out the door and followed the first beacon. Hope then finished up a message about Saitama and the Enhanced to Jexi.

"If you find these Enhanced, they will be on your own squad. I think you made the right choice." Fuyunyan said.

"I wonder who we'll meet first?" Hisen-Ko asked.

"I dunno. But whover we meet is gonna be a great fighter. But either of our thoughts could be wrong…." Hope said looking up. "...in a big way."


	2. A Big Difference

The three companions walked towards a city with a group behind them. These were the ones that found and hid the individual.

"So who are we dealing with? Beast, or someone who hulks out?" Hope asked.

"You'll see. Hope you dont get put off by her appearance, she's been in there ever since the powers took hold of her." one of the men said coming to a warehouse.

"This is the place?" Hsien-Ko asked.

"Yes. One thing you should know about her, her powers kind of gave her a… new perception on life." one said opening the door.

"Aw c'mon, how bad can she be?" Hope said walking in.

"Hey, Titanica! You have some people here to see you!"

Out from a stack of barrels rose something that looked like a giant face. It was a girl, only she was really tall. SHe had long brown hair and blue eyes, her face looking kind of fearful and shy. SHe had a black lined hero suit on which was made of elastic fibers, with shoulder pads and long boots to almost blend into the surroundings of the warehouse.

"H-hello? Who are you?" She asked with a shy tone.

"Oh my god…" Hope said.

"Well, they were right when they said she got a new perspective on life." Fuyunyan.

"Please go away." she said trying to hide her face.

"What happened to her?" Hsien-Ko asked.

"We dont know. One minute she was in her house, minding her own business, when suddenly a green on yellow light hit her. Minutes later, she started growing at an alarming rate, now she's at that size permanently." one of the men said,

"Valkyries Big Magic. That must be it. Her ability was transported from her to this girl." Hope said.

"Well, I'd say she's at a permanent height of 50ft. Not really any place we could put her so we gave her a temporary shelter here. We tried to get her to be a hero for us, but she refuses to even leave this warehouse we found." a man said.

"I-I don't wanna go out there. I'm a freak. I don't want to hurt anyone so I'm staying here where I can't hurt anyone." she said.

Hope stood and remembered that White said he had to change these people. Here is this girl, now a giant after one little accident, and she thinks of herself as a monster. Many scenarios were like that in movies and comics. Those who are big often become misunderstood. They tower over people, with the occasional accidental property damage. Titanica thinks no one would want to go near her, but…

"Were near you." Hope said. "Have any of us ran away after seeing you like this? Think about it."

"Well, no… you havent." Titanica replied.

"Youre big now, but that's not an issue. Youre strong enough to protect people. Being a hero doesn't have anything to do with size or your body. Its how you take advantage of a bad situation." Hope said as the lights went out.

"What the heck was that?" Hsien-Ko asked.

"Sorry. This place sometimes experiences rolling blackouts. The power will turn back on in a second." a man said.

The lights quickly went back on, only for the five to see all of the other men dead on the ground.

"I-I didnt do that, Honest!" Titanica said.

"She didn't. I did." said a voice as they all saw a robotic creature with weasel like features with rotating blades on her arms and neck.

"Nebula." Hope said.

"Wrong. My name is Hurricane. A loyal robot for lord Flux and you are trespassing on his property." she said.

"Impossible, we all thought this was abandoned." the surviving man said.

"Its a cover so we could hide these." Hurricane said pressing a button, revealing a hidden compartment in the wall with multiple guns and bombs. "Its a secret weapons vault we use sometimes.'

"Hope, w-who is this Flux person?" Titanica asked nervously.

"To put it bluntly, he's a gun toting dimensional villain, and one of Jexi's biggest pains in the butt." Hope said.

"Yes. Though of course now that you five have seen all of this, I have no choice but to kill you and keep this place secret." Hurricane said as her blades began to rotate and create small cyclones.

"Eep!" Titanica squeaked.

"I got some bad news for you, Hurricane. You messed with me, now you mess with Jexi. This girls coming with us, and we're gonna detonate this weapons vault and sashee right out the city limit." Hope siad.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that? There's no chance of clearing the bomb radius no matter how fast you are. Besides, you'll be long dead before you can reach any of them." Hurricane said as electricity began to surge from her and into the hurricanes.

"Yeah, but flux always for gets one thing." Hope said as he leapt with the others into Titanica's area. "Never focus on just one opponent. Titanica, take us and run!"

"R-right!" Titanica said crashing through the roof of the ware house ascending to the sky as she walked out.

"Oh, who said I was just focused one just one?" Hurricane said speeding off and catching the three off guard.

"She's fast." Fuyunyan said before Hurricane kicked him off.

"I am. I'm a bit different than those old models you've been facing in the past." Hurricane said.

Hope went in for a punch but hurricane evaded.

"I'm not an ordinary robot. Or even a Maverick. I guess what you could call me is….an artificial Mega Man." Hurricane said.

"Great. Now what?" Hope said before seeing some metal posts.

"I have an idea." Hope said to Titanica.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, see those metal objects? Go towards them."

Titanica, with hope on her shoulder, dashed to them as Hurricane caught up. She created more Electrfired cyclones.

"Face it kid, you cant beat me. You know you're out gunned."

"Yeah, I know that." Hope said. "But it seems you dont know when youre outsmarted."

The electricity suddenly channeled into the posts, as did the wind as it connected with Hurricane's blades and started pulling on her.

"What's… happening?" she struggled to say.

"Electricity conducts into metal, which creates Magnetism. Try downloading that sometime, wind-hag." Hope said putting his thumb down and Hurricane was ripped in half, decomissoned.

"I-I-I-I failed. For-give me, Lord Flux. I am now forced to use the security measure you built into me." Hurricane said as a large beeping was heard. "Pseudoroid. That is what the sixteen of us are. We are artificial Mega men created to assist our lord as bodyguards for his facilities. Now, I will take my own life along with yours." Hurricane said beeping faster.

"Terminator Hydrogen Fuel Cells?!" Hope said in shock. "That blast will take out half the city!"

Titanica, having enough, picked up what remained of the body and aimed at the sky.

"I…. I dont want anyone to suffer anymore!" she said throwing it high into the air, exploding in the sky, not damaging anyone.

Hope then walked over to her. "Nice. You saved a city of a million people despite your thoughts of others. Youre officialy a hero, Titanica."

"Yes, but… what do i do now? They'll lock that warehouse down and… I'lll have knowwhere to hide." Titanica replied.

"Youre not gonna hide any more. Youre coming with me, my friend." Hope said.

"I'm… your friend?"

"A friend of mine has a team that he sees as family. I want to start a team of my own, so I can have the same feeling like he does." Hope smiled. "So, will you do me the honor, of being the first member on it?" Hope asked extending a hand.

"I...I dont belive it. Someone acually approached me, called me their friend…." Tiantica said placing at least one finger in his hand. "I'll join you!"

Seeing the happy smile on her face, Hope now looked at his first member to show to Jexi. When he will now return to him, It'll be quite the shock.

Meanwhile on the Dark Crusier…

"So, someone actually found my warehouse?" Flux asked.

"Yeah. Hurricane got destroyed and all the weapons inside were seized in a raid." Ian said.

"Damn it. It took me five years to find that perfect warehouse. First Project B gets stolen, then my six missing robots and now this?" Flux said.

"Wait, Project B? Are you talking about ...him?" Ian asked.

"Yes. A project that was the first I deemed to be too dangerous. I put it under Cosmo Mans guard but now even he is missing. I don't want it to get loose. There is no way I can allow someone as dangerous as him to be unleashed back into the world." Flux said.

"I'm curious. Just who was the subject of the project?" Eggman asked walking in.

"A robot I found floating in space. One I modified myself. But he was proven too dangerous to control, so I locked him up in a stasis pod and put him on permanent guard. His lab name is subject B, but he goes by another name….Bass." Flux said.


	3. The Passing through Cool Fire

The present day….

In a town, a boy with Green hair in a school uniform ran up the street of his city. This city is known for something special. This is a world where 80% of the world's population is a super hero. It all started with one single baby. This baby emitted a light that was unseen in anyone's eyes. Over time, the people in this world started developing powers all over the world. They call these powers "Quirks", different abilities of a wide assortment. With these powers, people could take on a profession no one else thought of having…. A hero.

We open back up to where Zoro was tossed into a portal by Clock Man. He came out back in the present not on the Star Speeder, but in an open space. Drained from his fight, he opened his eyes.

"Urgh. I'm back in the present? Guess cosmo man wants me out of the picture. Gotta get back and, huh?" Zoro said seeing Hope with his group. He ran over. And caught up with them.

Hope turned to see Zoro running towards him.

"Zoro? What are you doing here? I thought you were with the others." Hope said.

"Yeah. But I got ambushed by this new bot called Cosmo Man. Apparently he's picking up where Nebula last left off. He was in the past, and he took me out of the running first." Zoro replied.

"I see, so that's it." Hope said. "I dunno if I can help, but you are injured, lemme help you out there."

"I'm fine, you dont need to-" Zoro said as he felt a slight rumble, he looked up to see Titanica arrive just behind Hope at full height..

"Hope, is he your friend? H-he's scaring me…" Titanica said.

"Youre big. Hope, who is this?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, this is Titanica, an Enhanced I met a day ago, she inherited Valkyrie's Big magic and permanently stayed at 50ft tall. Kinda weird, seeing a giant human huh?"

"A giant girl, huh…" Zoro said quickly thinking of Lily Enstomach before getting it out of his head. "First time I've seen one."

"Did you just erase something from your memory?" Fuyunyan asked.

"Anyways Titanica, Zoro's not scary, he's just a pirate from another world. And yes, he's on my friends team. In fact the whole Straw hat crew is." Hope said.

"Um, if he's a pirate, doe sthat mean he's a...bad guy?" Titanica asked nervously.

"Not sure how you wanna put that. It's just how you look at it." Zoro said.

"So Nebula really is coming back. Whoever sent you here, I have a feeling youre not the only strongest member that's gonna come all the way back here. We need to contact Je-" Hope started as a screen came on. It was a breaking news report.

"Universal….Eyewitness report?" Zoro said. "Man, communications getting better these days.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you breaking news! A street criminal in the world of Quirk heroes has gone on a rampage during train rush hour and is causing a ruckus! We go life to Space Channel 5 reporter Ulala, who is on the scene now!" A reporter said as the screen shifted to Ulala.

"Hello out there, space cats! I'm here at the world of Quirked out kids where this monster of a criminal is destroying everything in sight. At this rate he doesn't seem like he's stopping, what will happen?" Ulala said.

The criminal in question was an out of control purse-snatcher. Cornered like a rat, he Hulked out, resulting in this conflict. The monstrous villain smacked away a power line in rage. The civilians panicked until one pro hero stepped in. He ran up to the spot where the tower was landing and slammed his fists together, grabbing it a second later. He wore a large headband with a yellow and black warning patterns, his shirt only covering his arms leaving most of his torso and abs visible. On each of his wrists he wore two heavy metal bracelets with the same color pattern as his headband on the sides and a pair of light blue pants. His belt also has the same color pattern.

"Oh! It's Desutegoro!" one of the civilians said. "He carries our justice through his great physical strength- the Punching Hero!"

"I wish I had a quirk like that, that made me super strong!" another said.

Watching through the screen, the group was confused. It was clear that possibly everyone had a Quirk in that world, so why would they obsess over others? It was then that water formed along the lines of a crossing guard as a new hero was in front.

"Everyone stay back, this area is far too dangerous!" said the hero who was dressed like a fireman.

"The rescue specialist, Backdraft, is here too! He'll keep us safe!" a civilian said.

On close inspection, Backdraft was a fireman, but entirely different in terms of design. He wore a protective coat and hat like all firemen did, but also had cannons for arms that appeared to shoot that water from a tank on his back. He sported yellow sneakers and protected his true identity with a white mask.

The green haired boy from before, Izuku Midoriya, shoved his way to the front as the people conversed. It was indeed true that he snatched a purse, but wend crazy as he was cornered. Some bad comments about him having quirk like that and being only a thief, and one person saying he was gonna be late as Izuku arrived at the front.

"These heroes sure do know what they're doing, dont they?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, but people are giving them a lot of attention." Hope said as the cameras picked up a new shadow arriving on the scene. Even from the screen, they could hear a harem of girls screaming at the third hero leaping into the air.

"Wah! You can do it, Kamui!" the girls were heard cheering for the hero that dashed up onto the train tracks and engaged the villain without a moment's hesitation.

Izuku finally made it to the front of the pack at the scene and saw the hero.

"Who's fighting?" He asked as he saw the hero grab a post with his own quirk and leap into the air. "Oh this is gonna be good, it's Kamui Woods!"

It was obvious to the group watching that this wood ninja character was a fan favorite. He was the only one dressed like the actual ninja type, wearing a blue unitard with wooden features across his helmet, arms and legs. From the appearance, it was easy to see his quirk resolved around control over wood itself, something not seen very often.

"The young and Talented rising star himself! So amazing!" Izuku said.

"You were the one asking, but you gave perfect commentary, kid." a man said looking at him. "You a fanboy?"

"Uh, well…" Izuku rubbed his head nervously. It was true he had that trait himself, as he kept logbooks of every hero he encountered. But there was something else about him that was unique to the world….

Kamui Woods dodged and weaved around the monstrous thief, trying to find an opening to attack. As the villain tossed him away on top of a station roof, Ulala floated downwards.

"It appears Kamui and the villain are in a stalemate, neither side is giving an inch here! Who knows what might happen…" Ulala said as as sound of a motor cycle engine was getting closer, "...next?"

A bike was indeed the maker of the noise as it jumped from a road to the station, and then parked in front of kamui's position. The figure on top got off the bike and propped it on the station.

The figure was what looked to be a boy in his teens with a black biker jacket zipped up around his chest. He sported black spiked gloves and boots, and his face was covered by a mask over his face and goggles to divert the wind from his eyes. A flame was printed on the back of his jacket.

"This just in, a new face has entered th fray besides Kamui and… oh, yes these readings dont lie, he's an Enhanced!" Ulala said.

"Whoa, what are the chances, huh?" Hope asked.

The boy walked up to the villain and stopped half way. He then took off his goggles and placed them on his forehead to reveal his eyes, which shocked everyone.

They were a burning shade of red.

(Cue-Burning [Project X Zone 2 Remix])

The new face tugged his gloves and raised his fists. Kamui, already knowing this was his fight now, stayed back as the new face readied himself. He stayed silent, exhaling as he readied his own attack.

He charged.

The villain slammed down on the track to impede his progress, but he dodged almost instantly, disappearing in a flash of fire and reappearing behind the monster.

"I've seen that kind of power before. It's similar to what Ace could do." Zoro said.

The new face then positioned his hand in a familiar way, striking the ground and leaping into the air as it made a small controlled crumble, tipping the thief off balance.

"That was Sabo's Dragon Claw technique!" Hope said.

Lastly, while in the air, he jettisoned flames from his body and dashed into the villain, ramming both back, the flames in pattern almost looked like...wings of a dragon.

The watching group was in shock, Ikuzu as well.

"Hope, you seeing this?" Fuyunyan asked.

"I know, he possesses three different fire users styles. Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Ace's and Sabo's Flame Flame Fruit powers, even Sabo's dragon like martial arts." Hope said. "He's absorbed…. All of them at once."

"And yet, he hasnt been showing one change in emotional state. When Natsu attacks, he lets it all out in anger and says he's fired up. But this guy... his face is entirely calm. Like...a low burning flame." Zoro said.

"Thank you, fire hero. But I will take it from here." Kamui said turning to the monster. "Illegal use of powers during rush hour and robbery resulting in bodily injury. You are the incarnation of evil."

Kamui thrust one arm out, beginning to change and morph into a swath of branches.

"Oh my gosh! His finishing move!" Izuku said.

The boy wastied no time either, slamming his fitst to gether as Natsu usually did, and then activated the flame commandment. Mounds of fire then gathered into a pulled back fist.

"A combination of Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and Fire Fist?!" Hope said.

"This is getting interesting." Zoro said with a grin.

"Show us something flashy, tree man and fire-boy!" a spectator said.

"Preemptive…" Ikuzu started.

"...Binding...:" Kamui said.

"Lacquered Chains Prison!" They both said.

"Fist of the Flame King!" Inferno said.

Inferno jumped up into the air as Kamui unleashed his own move, Running on the branch and leaping into the air. But before so much as a hit from either one could be laid on….

"Canyon Cannon!" a voice caught Inferno's attention as he turned his head in mid air, seeing a giant woman flying at the villain with a drop kick. Inferno, nearly inches away from being hit from the new comer himself, barely had enough time to back flip out of the way as the flying kick connected with the villains face, knocking him out cold.

(end song)

Everyone on the scene, including the group watching from Ulala's view, was shocked.

"She's just as big as I am." Titanica said.

Inferno landed on the ground with one hand and jumped into the air, doing another backflip as he landed near Ulala's landing craft. The new hero landed beside him, or at least, in front of him. Standing over 60 ft tall, she was sporting a uniform consisting of a skin tight bodysuit and a mask with horns on it. What was possibly the most standing out was the photographers lining up next to Izuku looking for a good money shot.

" As expected from the world's newest and and hottest hero. Hello, everyone. I'm Mount Lady, and you dont have to worry about this Bum any more." she said as all the men in the crowd swooned over her. The name was unfamiliar to even Ikuzu, as no one in the world ever heard of a female hero with the Quirk that unique, even she was using it for… appealing means.

"What? She's getting all the glory?" Kamui said just standing there stunned.

Of course, this new hero wasnt the only buzz. As ulala landed for an interview as the villain was cuffed and hauled out, Mount Lady stood there waving while hiding a sensation of greed behind that smile.

Inferno was on the scene of the capture, looking around at Mount Lady was back to normal size.

"There he is!" Ulala said as she brought the two together. "Ulala, for Space Channel 5. That was an impressive double debut by you and the literal rising rookie, Mount Lady. Can we have your name for the viewers back home?"

"Inferno." he just said as Ulala scanned him.

"So fire boy, were you impressed by my first capture?" Mount Lady asked.

Inferno thought about this for a second. "The execution of the timing was good, and in one hit too. But…" he said pointing to the excess damage also caused by the attack. "Consider where you were aiming. That attack did get you the guy, but also half the tracks leading to the station."

"Incredible noting by our newcomer! And...he said it so coolly." Ulala said speechless.

"It's because I keep my powers at the ready, but my mind off limits. With three fires mixed together, they could easily eradicate a simple mind. Me, I'm just a drifter, never getting angry. Here's something that everyone should remember…" He said looking at the camera. "Always be cool. That's the prime rule."

He then walked off, getting his bike and driving off.

"Well, that was...interesting." Fuyuan said.

"A fire user who stays cool during a battle? How amazing is that?" Hsien-Ko said.

"So, he's the kinda guy you want with you right? I saw that look of excitement in your eyes during the fight. You want him, huh?" Zoro asked Hope.

"He's got potential, but he's the wandering type, no telling where he'll show next. I hope we can see that world someday. That boy with the green hair, he seems interesting." Hope said.

"His name is Izuku Midoriya. I've seen his name in a chat long online." Fuyunyan said. "He's a huge fan of super heroes and wants to be one himself. But, there lies the problem. It's been stated that he has no quirk whatsoever."

"None at all? Then how the heck is he supposed to…" Hsien-Ko said.

"He'll get one, trust me. I bet someone over there is keeping a close eye on him." Hope said.

"Yeah. If the small fry wants to be a hero, that person will probably let him." Zoro said.

"Now, as I was saying… we gotta let Jexi know youre not in the past. But how can I do that?"

"Yeah. The only comms on the Star Speeder and we just took the Sunny. So that way is out." Zoro said.

"We gotta find out who Cosmo Man will swipe next. Excluding you on the Team's strongest, theres ...wait.. Would he try and go for the ones at the school?" Hope asked.

"I doubt it. They are playing as students and teachers there. Taking one of them would draw attention to himself. He'll probably steer clear until the final moment to strike." Fuyunyan said.

"So he's just gonna pick off who he sees in the forest like he did with me. At this rate, no one's gonna be able to correct the Lyoko Timeline." Zoro said. "Just wish I could have finished the bastard myself."

"Yeah. How did he beat you?" Hope asked.

"Well, before the battle began, a strange ring appeared around my arm. And just like that, I couldn't use my Haki or my swords. Doesn't seem to be on me now." Zoro said.

"Wait a second…. That's it!" Hope said. "He can shut down a person's abilities by planting that ring on them."

"So that's it, huh? Then what's the key to beating him?" Zoro said.

"Flux built Cosmoman to likely only counteract abilities that come naturally, like your sword training, Luffy's Gum-Gum abilities, or even….Jexi's color fighting. He's built a perfect weapon." Hope said.

"So do you think there is any way to stop him?" Hsien-Ko asked.

"I dont know, there must be some way to…" Hope started before looking at Titanica. "Got it! CosmoMan can shut down natural abilities. But Titanic's an Enhanced. She could stand a chance against him." Hope said.

"Yes. But I would need to go into the past first and we don't even have a time machine." Titanica said.

"Not necessarily" Hope said looking at Fuyunyan. "You still have that time stone on you, right?"

"Yes. But if it were to be used, only Titanica would make the trip. Since I was already in the past, I can't risk having my present self meet my past self." Fuyunyan said.

"Oh, right, Time Paradox. I guess only she can go, and who else?" Hope said before seeing something on TV. Appearing on it was Clock Man.

"Hello, people from across the world. This is Clock Man here, with my wonderful little newscaster Ulala." Clock Man said holding a captive Ulala. "Sorry, but I'm gonna need to borrow her for a little while. Kay? See you later… or earlier." Clock Man said vanishing with her.

"No! If she isn't here, then the future would be compromised without the Dance battles she always goes into." Hope said.

"I think the bigger thing is why would he take her in the first place?" Hsien Ko wondered.


	4. The Return of The Texan Samurai

Hope and his team, with Zoro right with him, walked the streets to find a use of transportation.

"When you have a team as big as Jexi's, you gotta have a good mobile base of operations. I dont think the Star Speeder could hold Titanica at her size, so that's why I have to get my own for my team. Plus, the whole dimension hopping jet things getting a bit used, what with Spectra now having one. I need something different." Hope said.

"So you're just going to stick to one world?" Hsien Ko asked. "Won't that feel limited?"

"We will be traveling, we just need something that can fit all of us." Hope said. "C'mon, I got the location for the dealership where Jexi got his vehicle."

It wasn't long before they arrived at a large building, inside of it being dozens of ships as well as cars and such. "Huh. Didn't expect it to look like this." Zoro said.

Running up to them was a familiar face.

"Welcome to Ships and Such. I will be glad to… You guys?" Krokorok said arriving in a suit.

"So this is what you meant by that boat scheme in Hyrule, Krokorok." Hope said. "How's business?"

"Pretty good. And this was totally what I meant. It's not like I went and made a fool of myself in front of several fisherman, not knowing the boat was already invented. Hehehe. It's not like that at all. Anyway, we came to get a job here, but the owner….croaked. So we took over ownership here." Krokorok said.

"Oh wow, I never knew Pokemon could talk and have personalities." Titanica said.

"Yowsa! Hope, whos the giant girl? And would she be willing to dress in a car suit to promote business?" Krokorok asked.

"Her name's Titanica, Enchanced who inherited a bit of Valkyries power. And no, she's on my team. That's why I came here. I'm starting a team of my own, which will have both Enhanced and Dimensional Heroes like Hsien-Ko here. We need something to travel between worlds but I want something a little more car like." Hope said.

"Well, you came to the right place. I'm sure we'll find something to help fit you and your….titanic friend there." Krokorok said.

They came to a vehicle that was like a rolling fortress.

"Whoa, this one looks cool. And Roomy." Hope said.

"That. It's a new model that recently came out. Its meant to be a transport vehicle, but can easily be modified for battle. It comes equip with several of the features that the Star Speeder has but with a bit more inside. A newly installed Dimensional Leap System." Krokorok said.

They went inside and saw the features.

"Definitely big enough to support me at my size." Titanica said.

"And it's on wheels too. Jexi takes the sky, I take the ground. It's perfect." Hope said.

"Oh, it doesn't just take to land. There are a few buttons inside that can make it travel from land, sea and air. It's a three in one." Krokorok said.

"You've sold us, old friend. How much? And you better not say an overly expensive price, or that it's free. I wanna give you something." Hope said.

"This is it. Buddy. Bleed him for all he's got." Krokorok thought. "Well, how much you got on ya?"

"Hmm… Well, considering all the gold I got in the battles with the crossover a few weeks ago and a cut of Celty's pay from her unexpected job….100 pieces." Hope said.

"Hmm. Well, since we're good pals, I'll sell it to ya for fifty." Krokorok said.

"Deal." Hope said.

"It's yours then. We'll get the weapons ready and you'll be driving out of here in no time." Krokorok said. "It'll take about five hours to complete the conversion. Until then, you can explore the city if you wish. We'll give you a call when it's ready."

"Thanks." Hope said. They then exited the city, but then saw Clock Man picking up another piece for Cosmo Man's plan before seeing Zoro and the gang.

"What the?! Youre not dead? HOW?! Well, to be fair, I just ditched you through-GACK!" Clock Man said before Zoro grabbed him by his throat.

"I was almost dead, but then you sent me back. Now, are you gonna tell me why Cosmo Man has you taking this person?" Zoro asked not looking at who it was.

"Cosmo Man's got nothing to do with it. I need a bodyguard so I don't get killed on the inside!" Clock Man said.

"A traitor in the ranks?" Hope said. "You need to tell us who besides you is on the new Nebula Board."

"We originally had six members, including myself, go into the past. Cosmo Man, Larkman, Bowl Man, Blizzard Man and Cloud Man. But recently, someone cut Lark Man's IT cable. Only we robots could get in so there's no doubt a traitor is among us." Clock man said. "Hey wait a…. Youre that blue boy who took out Laser man!"

"Yeah. I am. So if you value your life. You'll leave the girl and run back to your master." Hope said as Zoro released Clock Man who then went back to the past.

"Whoo. Thanks a bunch, Blue." the girl said.

"Youre welcome. Youre safe now, miss…" Hope stated before seeing the girl had familiar orange western clothes on with a hat and a familiar samurai sword. "Gemini?!"

"Well, howdy there, blue boy. Long time no see. Gemini Sunrise of the New York Combat Revue is here." Gemini said standing up.

"Well, it figures you would be an obvious bodyguard choice. Youre Mifune Ryu Sword Style is something that would be a disadvantage. But how did Clock Man know where to find you?"

"He got the location of The Little Lip Theater from Ulala. One minute i was getting ready with the other Star division members and Shiny, the next minute… BAM! Now I'm here in some kinda future city." Gemini said.

"Heh, welcome to my world." Hope said.

"So, you aren't gonna just leave me here, are ya? I heard inside that youre looking for people to join your group. Well, I wanna join whenever I don't got any shows going on." Gemini said.

"Gemini, youre a good fighter, one who looks out for teammates, and always smile no matter what the odds are… with the occasion of that split personality." Hope said. "Youre in."

"Really mean it? Well, I'll be darned. No worries, Hopy. I'll make sure ta do my very best for the...what exactly are we called?" Gemini asked.

"Well, how about… The Shining Light Squad? And our vehicles gonna be named the...Rolling Beacon!" Hope said.

Fuyunyan smiled. "He's come a long way from just being a member. Now when he comes back, the heroes will have a team that is not with them, but assists them."

"Dont get me wrong, we're still going with them. But we need a group of members to help out. Someone who's agile and versatile in different elements with a chosen one aspect, some one with mastery over water and a good healer, someone good with weapons and I also need a tank of some kind." Hope said.

"Hmm. There's a world where you could find some people like that. I have an old friend there that could help with that task." Fuyunyan said.

"Who?"

"A Yo-kai friend of mine, Boyclops. One of the Classic Yo-kai. He knows a lot of that world and keeps up with current events." Fuyunyan said.

"Do you have his medal? Be good to have it on me." Hope said.

"I do not. But I do know where he is currently residing. We can head there as soon as the vehicle is finished." Fuyunyan said.

Hope's phone then rang.

"That was fast!" Hope said. "C'mon guys!"

The Shining Beacon was ready with adaptable decals that would be inserted to the side as the team grew.

"Hot dog, what kinda vehicle is this?" Gemini asked.

"One that's gonna be our ticket to the multiverse. Next stop, the world of...what are they called again?" Hope asked.

"Benders. One's who control the four prime elements: Fire, Water, Earth and Air." Fuyunyan said.

"Hey, I know that world! And I just remembered who fits three of the spots. The current Avatar candidate, Aang, and Southern Water Tribe siblings Katara and Sokka. I think they just left the north Temple right?" Hope asked.

"Close. That info is out of date. The Avatar, he is currently in the Earth Kingdom looking for an Earthbending Teacher. He's in a small town right now looking for one. It's where Boyclops is actually." Fuyunyan said.

"Then let's get going. Flight mode on!" Hope said as the vehicle converted into an air ship and opened a rift.

"Shining Light Squad, it's rift-riding time!" Hope said as the ship rocketed right through the skies through the rift as it closed.


	5. The Blind Bandit

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations of this world lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and a new Avatar was discovered, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. He has mastered waterbending, and now looks for an Earthbender after defending the Northern Water Tribe. What he looks for now is a type of Earthbender that neither attacks, nor defends. Rather, one who is in between, who waits and listens before striking.

The Shining beacon landed in a nearby town where it converted to land form. Hope, Hsien-Ko, Fuyunyan and Gemini, with Zoro, disembarked with titanica staying behind.

"At your size, it's gonna be hard to stay hidden. So, you're staying in there till we get back." Zoro said.

"I understand." Titanica said. "Good luck finding these people."

They walked around the town until bumping into three faces.

"Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was…. Gajeel?!" Hope asked.

The face he bumped into looked similar to Gajeel but wore a mask and a dark costume. "Sorry. Never heard of him. The name is Fairy Man, next champ of the arena." he said laughing.

"Gajeel, youre not fooling anybody. It's me, Hope." Hope said as he got socked in the face.

"Like I said. I don't know a Gajeel. Now I gotta go! Come! Fairy Boy and Fairy Nerd." Gajeel said as they headed off.

"When we're done, we gotta have a talk about the stupid name you picked for me." the girl said as they entered.

"What was that all about?" Hope said.

They continued to walk until coming to a tree in the distance.

"This is where this Boyclops guy lives?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Excuse me a second." Fuyunyan said floating up the tree. He then came down with nothing. "Strange. He's always up there. It's not normal for him to be missing." Fuyunyan said. "Something is very wrong here."

They then heard some growling nearby as the group saw some dark fiery creatures with red eyes and very dark bodies surrounding a creature with one eye, a straw bowler hat and a kimono and sandals.

"What the heck?" Gemini said as the creatures noticed and turn to them.

"Please run! They aren't afraid to harm humans!" the creature said as the monsters flew right at the group.

"I got this, partners!" Gemini said drawing her sword as the monsters suddenly tried to stop in mid flight, her sword igniting. "Mifune Sword Style Attack: Rock Wave!"

Swinging her sword down, a flaming boulder seemingly came out of nowhere and hit the creatures dead on, defeating them. They then vanished into thin air as the creature came down.

"Hovernyan! Thank you so much!" the creature said hugging the floating cat.

"Hovernyan?" Hope asked.

"It's a name I go by in the states. Anyway, this boy here is Boyclops. A Classic Yo-kai from the Charming Tribe." Fuyunyan said.

"Oh, and this must be the boy you told me you were bringing. The upstart who's weak on his own." Boyclops said.

"I told you that in confidence!" Fuyunyan said.

"I'm stronger now. And I'm looking to form a squad of heroes myself. I already got two heroes and one Enhanced. Now I need a group like Jexi does. Do you know anyone who goes by the names Aang, Katara and Sokka?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. They went to some Earthbending school not far from here." Boyclops said.

"Hold it. What were with those creatures?" Hsien Ko asked. "They had a very evil aura."

"Those things….they were Kaima Yo-kai." Boyclops said.

"Kaima?!" Fuyunyan said in shock.

"I've heard of them. Dark Yo-kai who once existed along normal Yo-kai before being sealed away." Hsien-Ko said. "But I always thought it was some myth."

"No. They're really real." Boyclops said. "Have you guys, not heard what's been happening to the Classic Yo-kai?"

"No, why?" Zoro asked.

"Recently, the Kaima have been popping up all over the Worlds. They've been trying to seek out the Classic Yo-kai in order to convert them into Kai Servants. Right now, they've already succeeded in doing it to ten of them." Boyclops said.

"Wow. Good thing we saved you." Fuyunyan said.

"Right, so back to the boy's question. If youre looking for those three, then you also must know why they are here. He's looking for a proper Earthbending Teacher. He went to the school because there is one in there. But, if you wanna get the jump on him before he finds him or her, you should head to the arena." Boyclops said.

"Gajeel said he was heading there. I know that's him. He's even worse at pretending to be someone than Usopp." Hope said.

"Yeah. I've seen that face of his too many times to mistake him. And I know Lily and Twilight are with him." Zoro said.

"The tournament is called Earth Rumble 6. Get there, and you'll find your group." Boyclops said handing over a pair of tickets, but there was an extra one.

"Why is there an extra one?" Hope asked.

"Oh, there'll just be someone who wants another one of them. Trust me, you'll wanna keep that one in hand." Boyclops said.

Later on the designated island, they saw the trio of Aang, Katara, and Sokka Entering. Before they could follow, they saw a familiar girl in a costume at the entrance.

"Excuse me, could you please happen to spare any…. Tickets? Hope, is that you?" she asked.

"Mika? What are you doing here?" Hope asked.

"For Muscle Spirit! I'm positive if Master Zangief is seeking it, it must be an incredible thing. And these earthbenders, they're strong and durable, so I'm sure they must be bursting with it!" Mika said.

"And let me guess, you wanted to see if you could get in to challenge the fighters here, but you don't have any money for a ticket, right?" Hsien Ko asked.

"Yeah. I spent all I had at restaurant nearby. I'm broke." Mika said.

Hope took the ticket out and gave it to her. "Here you go. Someone wanted to give it to you." 

"Thanks Hope, this means a lot!" Mika said.

They went inside and met up with the trio. After getting acquainted, they sat at the front row of a giant arena made of earth.

"Hey, front row seats. I wonder why no one else is sitting here?" Aang asked. His question was answered when a giant boulder nearly slammed into them.

"Guess that's why." Sokka said.

"Yes, the boulders are troublesome." said a voice as they saw Lily and Sci-Twi sitting in the row above them. "But, if you know how to deal with them, it's no trouble at all."

"So it was Gajeel after all. What is he thinking, going up against Earthbenders?" Hope asked.

"He wants to win money to pay off Twilight's doctor bill after he treated her concussion." Lily said.

"Huh." Hope said as the crowd cheered for a man demonstrating his skills before opening his eyes.

"Welcome to Earth Rumble 6. I am your host, Xin Fu." he said.

Katara sighed. "This is just gonna be a buch of guys throwing rock at each other, huh?"

"Yes and when Gajeel enters...Iron." Lily said. "It's a very violent sport."

"That's what we paid for." Sokka said as Gajeel entered the ring with another contestant who was a bit bigger than him.

"The rules are simple, just knock the other guy out of the arena, and you win! Round 1, Fairy Man vs, the Boulder."

"Hahahaha! This is too easy. Does rock boy think he can mess with the big bad dragon?" Gajeel taunted.

"Listen up dragon. You may be big, but you ain't bad. The Boulder's gonna win this… in a landslide." Boulder said.

"Fine. Then do it, pipsqueak." Gajeel said.

They instantly went at it with rocks and Iron flying through the arena.

"Hahaha! You ain't bad, rock man. But I ain't done yet. Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel shouted as he stuck his arm in the ground as an Iron club grew out and nailed the Boulder head on. He fell out of the arena in an instant.

"How about him, Aang, he seems like he has good moves." Katara said.

"I dunno. Bumi said I needed a teacher who waits and listens to the earth, and he's using iron." Aang said.

"Trust me, You do not want him. I know from experience." Hope said.

Gajeel flew by each round, pummeling the competition. He kept winning until reaching the final round.

"And now… the moment you've all been waiting for." Xin Fu said. "Fairy man Vs… your champion, the Blind...Bandit!"

The champion in question was a girl no less than around Aang's age, but…

"She cant really be blind, it's just part of her character, right?" Katara said.

"I think she is." Aang said.

"Huh? A blind girl? Seriously? THis is a joke right? There's no way she's the champ! Where;s the real deal?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm right in front of you. But it sounds like someone's chicken." Blind Bandit said.

"Heh. You know, I think I'm gonna like kicking your tiny little ass. Just don't go running off after I beat ya. I'm gonna sing a special victory song afterwards." Gajeel said.

"Whenever youre ready…. Fairy Man." she said, letting out a laugh that Aang almost immediatly took to.

"You're gonna regret that." Gajeel said breathing in deep. "Iron Dragon's….Roar!" he shouted breathing an attack of metal shards.

But.. before that even could hit, she already knew what was coming. Vibrations in the earth went through her, telepathing the motions. All it took was one slight move to tip Gajeel off balance…

… and send him into a full on split.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt even for him." Gemini said.

Gajeel then began raising his hand. "I…..forfeit." he squeaked out before passing out.

"Your winner, and still your champ… The Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu said as they crowd cheered.

"It took only one move to take Gajeel down, how'd she do that?" Sci-Twi asked.

"She waited… and listened." Aang said.

Xin fu then jumped down. "Let's make this a bit more interesting. I'm offering 100 gold pieces to whoever can get into this ring and take on the Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu said.

...dead silence….

"No one?" Xin Fu asked.

Looking at Aang, and then to Twilight, hope knew what he had to do.

"I'll do it!" Hope said standing up.

"What? Are you out of your mind? She'll make you a literal human pretzel." Fuyunyan said.

"Better that than showing everyone that Aang's the Last known Airbender in existence." Hope replied. He then turned to Aang. "I'll get you your teacher."

He stepped into the ring and faced The Blind Bandit down.

"Do people really wanna see a boy in his teens fight a little girl?" Blind Bandit asked. "Cause let's face it. He's gonna end up in a full body cast."

Hope smiled. "Even though youre just a kid, I'm not gonna let my guard down like Gajeel did. Besides, there's two things I need you for. So why dont you just stand down and hear me out?"

"Pfft. Oh yeah, tough guy? Make me." she said. "In fact, let's make things more interesting. I win, you gotta be my towel boy and do whatever I say no matter what."

Hope got into a stance as did the Blind Bandit.

(Cue- Street fighter 5 Russia theme)

"Guess I have no choice!" Hope said.

Let's Get Started! FIGHT!

Hope made the first move as The Blind Bandit already noted the movement and sent earth straight at him. He jumped out of the way right before even hit him, landing behind the champ.

"Well somebody's a little light on his feet. What's your fighting name? The Fancy Dancer?" Blind Bandit asked.

"Really? That's your best taunt to somebody you havent met before?" Hope asked. He got in close and traded blows with Blind Bandit before both went back.

"By the way, I can tell you're catching on to my technique and trying to stay one step ahead of me. Not bad for an average martial artist." she said. "Too bad I'm gonna kick your butt before you can even get close to me again!"

She started moving pillars of earth as hope jumped to avoid each one.

"Even though I know how bending works, this girls on a whole other level. It's like fighting someone with advanced knowledge of Bending." Hope thought. "But how can she...wait. I get it. She's using the earth to see. So I gotta stay off the ground as much as possible."

Hope leaped into a dust cloud and disappeared.

"Where are you?" Blind Bandit asked.

"Closer than you think!" hope said dive kicking at her and pulling back, landing on the ground.

"There you are!" Blind Bandit said slamming her feet on the ground and creating a wall of earth. "Let's see how good you are against this!" she said as she sent it charging at Hope.

Hope pulled a fist back on instinct, punched early, and a clone of him self manifested in an indigo light, smashing it apart.

"Huh?!" Blind Bandit asked.

(Music Change- Dengeki Bunko Fighting climax-Belief)

"What in the heck just happened to Hopy?" Gemini asked.

"His Color Fighting has gained a new skill, the Spectrum Clone." Fuyunyan said. "When Hope releases energy from his fist early, a clone manifests very close to him. It even feels solid to all. But as soon as it gets hit, it vanishes."

"So I got a new techique huh?" Hope said cracking his knuckles. "Get ready!"

He dashed between the boulders launched at him, manifesting clones to help. When he was close enough, he created four.

"I'm borrowing this move, Naruto!" Hope said kicking The Blind Bandit into the air. "Hope the Victor- Shining Burst...Barrage!"

The clones hit all at once before an axe kick sent The Blind Bandit out of the ring.

K.O!

"He did it! He actually won!" Lily said.

"We have a new champion. The winner against the Blind Bandit is….the Fancy Dancer!" Xin fu said.

"Really?" Hope said getting the belt as he saw Aang try to talk to whoever the Blind Bandit was, but left.

The next day, they were told by Aang that he head a vison of the exact same girl and a flying boar. Taking this information to Boyclops, he directed them to the house of a royal family with the exact same animal from Aang's vison.

"Behold, the noble house of the Beifong Family. They are possibly one of the most famous families in the earth kingdom." Boyclops said showing them the house.

"Wait, if this is where that girl lives, than does that mean her true identity is…" Hisen-Ko said.

"The daughter to the family, Toph Beifong. You should know that her family is very protective and not to familiar with what she could do. They don't even know she's the Blind Bandit. Its like a secret identity for her to escape and do as she pleases." Boyclops said.

"So she's a rebel." Hope said as they were farther from the house as they saw Aang, Katara and Sokka fly into the courtyard from Toph's line of vison. "Good thing we decided to stay back here."

They staked the house out and waited until night, where Aang and Toph were talking.

"Even though I'm blind, I never had trouble seeing. But my parents, they think I'm helpless." Toph said. "They have me underwatch for my own protection."

"Man, that's cold." Gajeel said.

Just then, two steel traps caught Aang and Toph unawares, the captor being Xin Fu.

"Looks like someone thinks he's been cheated out of his money." Zoro said.

"Cmon, lets follow them to the arena." Hope said.

At the arena, the father was forced to pay a ransom for Toph's release, but they Kept Aang.

"Of course, Fire nation bounty." Hope said.

"I'm sure the fire nation will pay a hefty price for the avatar. Now, get out of my ring." Xin Fu said.

The wrestlers from before appeared, and as Toph was being guilded away, hope dropped down.

"There's too many for Katara and Sokka to fight, they need an Earhbender, and Toph's the only one who can stand up to them."

"No. My daughter is blind. She is blind, delicate and defenseless. I could never let her do something such as that." the father said.

"Do as he says, old man." Gajeel said standing up. "That girl of yours is anything but delicate. Let her fight. And to make things more comfy, I'll even protect her for ya."

"Yeah, I can help." Toph said going back to the fighters and blocking their way. "I beat all of you before, I can do it again."

"You have, but not all of them at once. Get them!" Xin Fu said.

As one of them charged at Toph, an iron pillar knocked him out of the ring. "If you ain't gonna fight fair, neither am I." Gajeel said.

"Its him. The Boulder recognizes him. Fairy Man." Boulder said.

"Actually, its Gajeel. Black Steel Gajeel of Fairy Tail!" Gajeel shouted hitting another wrestler.

Toph defeated every other fighter singlehandedly including Xin Fu, and got Aang back. After witch, Toph's family mistook her gift even further, and put her under constant watch.

Aang agreed to join Hope's team with Katara and Sokka, but just as they were about to leave, Toph showed up.

"My dad changed his mind, he said I could travel with you guys. And for the record, Hope, youre pretty interesting, so I'll join your little rag tag group." Toph said.

"That's great, Toph." Aang said.

"Yeah. Welcome aboard." Gemini said.

"Now, we'll need some people with long range fire power for archers and such." Hope said.

"You could go and recruit Erica. She's pretty good with a gun." Gemini said.

"Yeah. Then our next destination is the Chattes Noires in Paris." Hope said.

"Oh, and I'll take the belt back." Toph siad as Sokka took it off and tossed it to her. But it hit her in the head instead. "Ow!"

"Sorry." Sokka said.

Meanwhile in the Beifong house…

"I know you two are different, but you share a common interest." Lao said presenting a case of gold to Xin fu an the earth bending instructor. "That fighter and The Avatar have kidnapped my daughter. He may have other friends, so I aquired additonal help."

The two Earth benders then quickly fell as a man in a black coat and gray spiky hair walked in. "Man. Talk about weaklings. They couldn't even withstand a couple of needles to the spine." he said.

"This man calls himself Barry, a user of the-" he began before Barry signalled him to stop.

"Don't waste words old man. I just killed these two losers. As for money, keep it. I'll do your little job, but I just have one thing I'd like to request." Barry said.

"Name it, as long as you get my daugter back… by any means nessesary."

"I'd like permission to slaughter every last one of the people keeping your daughter hostage." Barry grinned evilly.

"Granted. Your targets are these." Lao said showing pictures of Hope and Aang.

"Hmm. This boy. Its obvious he's not from this world. Hmm. Could be a fun way to past time." Barry thought. "Thanks. I'll be sure to give them a most painful death." Barry grinned.

Back at Past Kadic, Volt was training when he felt a sensastion.

"This feeling I have. Its just like before. Is it...him?" Volt wondered.


	6. Guns and a Show

The Shining Beacon landed in Paris in the world of Sakura Wars. They landed and saw the Chattes Noires theater.

"So this is what another world looks like." Aang said.

"Everything here feels so different vibration wise. Refined earth." Toph said.

"Its called concrete. It feels different cause everything is powered by steam." Fuyunyan said.

"So this is where this Erica girl is?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, she's a well known member of the Paris Combat revue. One thing though, before we go see show, I should probably tell you. Erica's… kind of a unique girl." Hope said as they went inside to see a dance already starting.

"Just in time for the…" Hope said before seeing the dance being Erica's. "Show…."

"What is this?" Hsien-Ko said.

"The Black Cat Waltz. One of America's best known dances." Gemini said.

"They named a dance after black cats? Doesn't that make it unlucky?" Fuyunyan asked. "I mean, just the name makes it sound unlucky."

As if Fuyunyan was right, Erica trips up in her black costume and sends all the other white dancers into a huge chaotic pile up. The curtain then closes.

The others went back stage as erica changed back to her normal outfit.

"Still having trouble with that madhouse of a dance, Erica?" Hope said as erica turned to him.

"Oh, it's you! Monsieur Bleu!" Erica said hugging him while falling to the floor with him.

"Well, don't see someone so attracted like her." Gajeel said.

"Yeah. Nice to see you too, Erica." Hope said getting up with her. "Gajeel, this is Erica Fontaine. She's one of the people who helped rescue you guys from Jeddah. Erica, this is Gajeel, an Iron Dragon Slayer from Jexi's group."

"And don't forget strongest and best singer there!" Gajeel said.

"Yeah, no. I do not wanna be the next victim of your one-hit wonder 'best friend'. So keep you lips shut." Zoro said.

"You wanna go at it Moss head, cause I'll bring it!" Gajeel shouted.

"I'll slice you up anyday." Zoro said grabbing a sword.

"Alright, break it up before you destroy the theater!" Hope said clearing his throat. "Anyways, you already know Hsien-Ko and Fuyunyan along with Gemini, but this is Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph."

"Nice to meet you all." Erica said. "So, why are you here?"

"I'm putting together my own team like Jexi has. I have a lot of close range fighters but I need some more people skilled with rifles and guns. So, you immediately came to mind." Hope said.

"Yeah, I've seen her dual wield those Gabriel and Raphael Machine Guns like a pro." Zoro said.

"So, you want me to go with you? Is that what you're asking me?" Erica asked.

"Hey, I'm not selecting you just for skill, I'm also doing it for what makes you, well… you, just like Jexi always did. Youre the main motivator and I think it would be fun to have you come with us. Is that something you agree with?" Hope asked.

"Of course! I'm so happy that I get a chance to know more about you and the worlds out there, oh I gotta go pack for the trip!" Erica said running out of her dressing room.

"Well, she's energetic." Zoro said.

"Yeah. Now, one more ranged fighter should do, then I gotta get some heavy hitters, then we have my team." Hope said.

"Heavy Hitters?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Some people that pack a punch, like someone that wields a giant hammer with boosters on it." Hope said.

"Well, then may I make a suggestion? Why not head for the God Eater's world. With those god arcs they have, we're bound to find some strong warriors there." Fuyunyan said.

"Okay, now let's…" Hope said before an explosion was heard. His phone then beeped seeing Titanica.

"Hope! You need to get out here. There's another one of those Pseudoroids flying over Paris." Titanica said.

"On our way." Hope said as Erica came in. "Moving days gonna have to wait. Get your rifles and let's head outside." Hope said.

Outside the theatre, Titanica was watching as a bee like robot with a massive thorax flew over the city, firing bee like missiles that exploded against nearby buildings. "Not there either. He has to be…" she said before seeing Hope's group and locking onto him. "Target found. Puny meat bag. I am Queenbee. A Pseudoroid for Lord Flux. I have been ordered to locate and capture you alive." Queenbee said.

"Gotta say, Flux is really creative when it comes to something like you. But you know what happens to bees?" Hope asked.

"They go smash." Toph said pounding her fists.

"We shall see." Queen Bee said as the compartments on her thorax opened as bee missiles flew out. "Attack the others but leave blue boy unharmed. Lord Flux wants him alive." she said as they flew all about.

"I got stung by a bee once. Didnt think I would stir up a nest." Hope said swatting them down along withe the others. Erica then Pulled out her cross shaped guns.

"Gabriel and Raphael! Fire!" Erica said spraying in a wave like motion shooting the missile bees before they hit anything.

"Do not resist boy. We know what you did and you will pay for it." Queenbee said charging her stinger.

"What, locking out Flux's weapons vault and destroying Hurricane? Titanica was in there, what was I supposed to do?" Hope said.

"Don't play dumb. We know you took the project, now where is it?" Queenbee said.

"What project? I dont know any… agh!" Hope said dogging another missile.

"Project B, you imbecile. We know you took him and Cosmo Man now return both at once." Queenbee said.

"Hope!" Titanica said jumping from the Shining beacon and hitting Queen bee sending them both crashing down and making the others jump up.

"Thanks, Titanica." Hope said. "Now what makes you think I stole some project?"

"Flux knows it's you cause you would be the only one stupid enough to attempt something like that." Queenbee said.

"Oh, that's just mean!" Hope said.

"Oh? Then what do you call this?" Queenbee said firing missiles at Titanica.

"Eeek!" Titanica said. Just before they were about to hit, something went over her head and shot them down.

"Who dares…?" Queenbee said.

"Nice shot erica!" Hope said.

"Er.. that wasn't me." Erica said.

"Look! On that building!" Gajeel said seeing a figure with two smgs.

"Man, a robot that shoots bee missiles, giant girls, and projects. All this makes no sense to me. But then again, a lot of jobs are bizarre." said a voice as he leapt down below.

"Heh, long range fighters can be very agile and quick and full of surprises. But when it came down to it, I knew you were gonna make my list... Zephyr." Hope said.

"Heh. Not sure what you're talking about, and don't know how I got back to this Paris place, but I know an enemy when I see it." Zephyr said.

"Yeah, you sure do. Now let's get busy!"

(Cue- Irruption [B] - Project X Zone 2 Resonance of Fate)

"You are going to pay for this intrusion, hunter." Queen Bee said as she began randomly firing her stinger at the heroes.

"I'll get em!" Zephyr said leaping into the air and firing, damaging the store hives inside of Queenbee's body.

"No. You fool! I can't make any drones without those!" Queen Bee shouted.

"Youre done!" Hope said punching Queenbee into the ground.

"Check out what I can do!" Erica said changing into her main combat outfit. "Repent for your crimes!"

A large energy whip sliced through queen bee.

"Gemini!" Zoro said.

"Mifune Sword Style, Secret… Blade… Skill!" Gemini said changing into her own outfit and readying her own strike. "It's th' Rumbling...Wheel!" she shouted slashing apart Queenbee before the robot itself exploded.

They then gathered at the Shining Beacon with Zephyr.

"So you want me to be your ranged specialist with Erica, while also working as a hunter?" Zephyr asked.

"Pretty much." Hope said.

"Well, not like I have a way back. I'm in." Zephyr said.

"Nice. Now we gotta find three heavy hitting god eaters, and we're set."

Just then, the TV in the vehicle flickered on as Ulala appeared. "Hello. This is Ulala reporting from the Desert Sector of Lyoko where an epic fight between Nebula's Cloud Man and the Dimensional Heroes Volt and Lemon are taking place."

"Ulala?" Hope said in surprise.

"She must be broadcasting from the past." Zoro said.

"And look, Cloud Man's IT was sprung too. So he wasnt the traitor. That just leaves Bowl Man and Blizzard Man as possible traitors." Sci-Twi said.

"Until we figure out a way to send this thing back to the past, were shot. Lets just go to the world of God Eater and find our Tanks before solving that problem." Hope said.

"Yes. It's time we went." Fuyunyan said.


	7. The World Devoured by Gods

(Cue: God Eater- God and Man PXZ Remix)

The Shining Beacon exited out of the rift into the all too familiar desert like world 60 years into an alternate future.

"Unbelievable…" Katara said lookin at the the destruction.

"Yeah, never thought I'd be coming here." Hope said. "A few weeks ago, Jexi told me about this place. I never thought it was this bad."

The Shining Beacon then Converted to landform and drove across the wasteland. They found a spot and the entire party went out.

"If these so-called God Eaters are even here, how do we even know how to find one of them?" Sokka asked.

"Easy. Look for individuals in an unusual style of clothing with giant weapons, and if those weapons have mouths that eat these monsters here, that'd be them." Gemini said.

"That's the most easy way to describe a god eater." Erica said.

(end song)

Just then a mound of Origami surrounded them. Ogre Tales and cocoon maidens, along with Zygotes and Dreadpikes surrounded them.

"Dont suppose this is the welcoming committee?" Toph asked.

"Part of it, yeah…" Hope said.

They came in close as everyone readied their weapons.

One ogretail roared and all aragami charged in, but just then, a portal opened up between the two factions. Out of it ran five figures.

"Yosuke? Teddie? Chopper? Brook? Aladdin?" Hope said in surprise. "You shouldn't be here."

"Tell him that!" Yosuke said as a bear came out roaring angrily at the five.

"I bet this happened before, didnt it?" Gemini said.

"Yeah. Cause someone wanted to get close to it." Yosuke said.

"Hey. You were the one who whacked the new bear with a shovel. It's your fault this time." Teddie said.

The bear mauled some Aragami before two dread pikes rushed in and killed it.

"Aragami? Then this place must be…" Yosuke said.

"Welcome to the world in 60 years." Hope said as the Aragami snarled. "I hope you like leather."

"Oh. We're going to be killed. But I already died before. Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed.

The aragami charged in again as the heroes beat them back on all sides. Zephyr & Erica fired from afar and the others got in close. They cut down a lot but there were still alot left over.

"Guys…?" Hope said he signaled Gemini. "Get down! Spectral Shock Wave!"

"Tyrant of Texas!" Gemini shouted as they both sent out a shockwave attack, taking out all of the left over Aragami.

"Man. This sucks. I didn't think a treasure hunt would lead us to this place again." Yosuke said.

"But you couldn't get here by normal means unless…" hope suddenly realized. "Clock Man!"

"That guys starting to get on our nerves." Gajeel said.

"Clock Man? Is he a robot Flux sent to teleport us away?" Aladdin asked.

"Of course, Cosmoman led you there under the suspicion it was Flux. Listen, it was a set up. Nebula has been taken over by CosmoMan, and he's picking you guys off one by one." Hsien Ko said.

"Nebula? They're still around? Man, this is starting to get really annoying." Yosuke said.

"Yes. We're getting bone dead tired. Yohohohoho!" Brook said.

"We gotta find a way to get you guys back and warn Jexi this is a trap." Hope said.

"Actually, you don't have to worry about it." Zoro said.

"Yeah. Things have been way harder than this." Gajeel said.

"Yeah. Doesn't matter if we all get sent back, Nebula's still gonna lose." Teddie smiled.

"If youre sure…" Hope said before a building got wrecked and two aragami crashed through, fighting one another.

"What's going on? Infighting?" Yosuke asked.

"That's a Vajra, but what's the other one, a wolf?"

"Its called a Marduk." said a familiar voice as behind them was a familiar girl with a large gun. But, her outfit was different.

"Whoa. Um, do we know you?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh Yosuke, as clueless as ever. It's me, Alisa, remember?" Alisa said. "Come on. It's only been three years since we last fought beside each other."

"To you maybe, but time works different in other worlds, to us it's been only a few weeks since we last met." Teddie said.

"Oh. Well, still good to see you all. Now get away so I can get rid of the Marduk." Alisa said.

The Marduk Evaded an electrical strike and Killed the Varja. It then ate its core.

"Maybe if were really quiet, we can get the jump on it." Hope said.

"Not gonna work. Marduk's act like wolves. Even if we stop talking, it can still smell us. Him in particular." Alisa said pointing at Chopper. "Deer meat would get its attention."

"What? Why me?" Chopper said shivering.

"Oh, Alisa, did i forget to mention that you've changed a lot. Hair, weapon, even out fit." Hope said. "But uh, one question, why's your shirt open at the bottom?"

"Dont hear me complaining." Yosuke said.

"I wonder if she would be kind enough to show me her panties?" Brook wondered.

"Will you three focus on the main issue?" Aang said as the Marduk began running at Chopper.

"Chopper! Run!" Hope said.

"Guess I got no choice." Chopper said taking out a yellow pill. "Rumble!" he shouted ingesting it as he grew into a gigantic large horned beast. "Monster...Point!"

"Oh crap…" Yosuke said.

This didnt stop the Marduk as it leaped from building to building and took chopper by surprise, landing on another pile of rubble.

"Stay away...from my friends!" he shouted pulling a hand back. "Cloven Rose: Palm!" it shouted smashing the Marduk right into the ground with a single strike.

"Incredible. The monster beat the Aragami with just one attack." Alisa said in surprise.

The Marduk just lied there on the ground, too weak to move after taking on so much force from the move.

Chopper reverted to normal as more aragami Appeared, accompanying it was a little floating black creature.

"An Abaddon?" Alisa said.

The group looked up to see two new girls wielding two different god arcs on top of a building.

"Hold it, Abaddon!" the girl with the pink and white outfit and hair shaped into cat ears said.

"Nana, wait. Isn't there something else we should be checking out first?" the one with the white hair and gothic looking dress.

"Oh, youre probably right Ciel. Let's see…" Nana said deep in thought before looking at the shining beacon. "Was it that huge looking vehicle that landed here a few minute ago?"

"Two more God eaters? And why's one of them carrying a massive hammer?" Yosuke said.

"It's kinda coincidental, considering Hope made an example out of several of them while the monster took out the Marduk. But, more back up is always appreciated." Alisa said as the two girls leapt into action.

"Damn aragami! Time to die!" Ciel said as her god arc was in the form of a sword which she used to slash through a couple before it switched to a gun form and fired at the other ones.

Nana on the other hand had no trouble wielding that massive hammer. It was almost like it was lighter than it appeared.

A pile of Aragami lied beneath their feet as the two stood triumphant over them.

"Whoa. Those girls are amazing." Gemini said.

Ciel and Nana jumped down and saw the others.

"Alisa, are these civilians? Why were they in the middle of a nest of aragami?" Ceil said.

"I dunno, they dont look all Civilan-y to me." Nana said.

"Youre one to talk. Your partners outfit is fine, but have you ever looked at your own in the mirror?" Yosuke said before getting a hammer to the head.

"No need to criticize. We'll discuss it over an Oden Sandwich." Nana said.

"Oden Sandwich? Oden's normally served in a bowl, not between bread." Sci-Twi said.

"Yeah, but I kinda make it like this." Nana said presenting the item. "Consider it a token of our new friendship to the team."

"What...the heck.. Is that?" Zoro said.

"And did she just say it was to a team?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah. I'm forming a team like Jexi has." Hope said.

"But how did she know you were starting it?" Yosuke asked.

"I didn't. I guessed." Nana said.

"Well, its a good guess. And I want you two and Alisa to join as my heavy hitters." Hope said.

"Saw that coming too. What do you think, Ciel, Alisa?" Nana said.

"When Alisa came back to Cradle and told the Fenrir branch about the rift crisis, I didnt think it possible, but here's the proof in front of me. I do resarch in bullet editing and other topics, and I want to know more of whats out there. I'm going." Ciel said.

"If two members of the Blood divison are going, then of course someone from Cradle has to go and keep an eye on them. I'm in." Alisa said.

"And I already made up my mind of going, so it looks like your team is now complete, Hope." Nana said.

"Yeah. I did it. A perfect team." Hope said.

"So, now what do we…" Aang said before a portal opened and clock man came out of it.

"What the? Dammit. I try to find a world where I can hide from the traitor and you guys show up?" Clock Man said.

"I dont like you having our friend dissapear on us either, Clock Man. One way or the other, youre gonna get us to Past Kadic. Jexi needs me." Hope said.

"You kidding? He's already doing fine. He already got two of our men killed off. I'm not going back just to be number 3." Clock Man said.

"How can you be sure the traitor talked with Jexi?" Hope asked.

"What other explanation could there be?" Clock Man said.

"Well its wrong. We never had any robot contact lately." Yosuke said.

"What? But...wait. Is it possible for him to be….Now I really gotta stay clear." Clock Man said opening a time gate, running through scared as it quickly closed behind him.

"No! He was our only key to going back." Hope said.

"Hope relax. If you recall, he and us aren't the only one's with time machines." Zoro said.

"Yeah. There is still that guy." Yosuke said.

"You dont mean…" Hope asked.

"Yeah. He's the only one we know of with a time machine right now in the present." Sci-Twi said.

"Amadeus Flux. We gotta go to his ship and steal his time machine." Hope said.


	8. Time Machine Heist

In stealth, the Shining Beacon approached a nearby world.

"Mobius huh? You're sure Flux is on Sonic's world?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. The villain blogs online say that he uses Eggman's lair as a repair dock. He's having minor repairs done to his ship as we speak." Sci-Twi said.

"I dont think this is a good idea, guys." Titanica said.

"I know it isnt but it's the only way to get to Jexi in time. If Cosmo man gets to him, its the end of the Dimensional Heroes. But we still have Hope, and that hope is us." Hope said.

"But Hope, Flux's ship is packed with top of the line security and tons of robots, including those Pseudoroids. It's nearly impossible to get in and out." Yosuke said.

"Yeah. But I realized on the way here that I also needed a spy for my Squad. Not a lot out there, but I found one."

"Who is it?" Sci-Twi asked.

"He's a lifelong partner of Vector, and top notch ninja. Espio the Chameleon. We need to stop by the Chaotix Detective Agency." Hope said.

At the agency, the two remaining agents, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy be were sitting around. Albeit charmy, who was just moving like crazy.

"How long are you going to keep flying around the agency Charmy?" Espio asked.

"I can't help it. I'm so bored. Vector gets to have all the fun. Hanging out with those hero guys he's always bragging about." Charmy whined.

"I know. Without Vector around all the time, things have been really quiet." Espio said.

Suddenly the door opened and hope and his group walked in.

(Cue- Sonic Heroes Team Chaotix Theme)

"Hey, youre that guy who hangs out with those heroe's every chance he gets." Charmy said.

"Used to. I got my own team now. Listen, I need your help with something really important." Hope said.

"Were gonna take Amadeus Flux's time machine from his ship and head back in time to help Jexi. If Cosmoman suceeds with his rally plan and disables Jexi, everyone on the team, including Vector, will be history. Permanently." Fuyunyan said.

"Hmm. This is indeed serious. I take it this is why you want to hire us?" Espio asked.

"That, and you two havent gotten a lot of action since vector was snatched during the underworld crisis. Ever since I've been helping, I was thinking, what is Vector with out the rest of you two?" Hope asked.

"A loud mouth croc who loves money and gets beaten up by kangaroos?" Charmy asked.

"That's why I came. I realized at the last second I needed a team spy, and possibly one of the best fliers here." Hope said.

"Where's the best flier?" Charmy asked.

"He's talking about you, Charmy." Espio said.

"Oh my gosh. I am! Yes! Let's do it! Let's steal a time machine!" Charmy said excitedly.

"I guess now you've got your team, Hope." Fuyunyan said.

"Yeah. And everyone has thier part and their lives to add to it." Hope said.

"We also have something you might be interested in after this." Espio said handing over a file. In side was a picture of Yakkai.

"Yakkai?" Hope asked.

"He's been sighted on multiple worlds, searching for something called a Classic. We know where he'll be heading soon, but it's still some time away." Espio said.

"Dreamland…" Hope said.

"Its suppose to be a harmless little world, but it could turn to chaos if Yakkai reaches it." Espio said. "However, we have at least a few days before he makes it there. We should be able to save your friends before that time."

"Okay. Let's go get ourselves a time machine." Hope said.

"Yeah, lets gooo!" Charmy said.

It was in the dead of night as most of the villains had retired to their beds as the heroes scouted out the ship.

"Okay. Last one's in bed, meaning the security system's gone active." Espio said.

"Move in. And no one do anything stupid." Alisa said.

Slowly making their way into the ship, they scouted left and right as they moved through the ship. "Now where would he keep a time machine?" Hope wondered.

"If I were Flux, I'd probably have it in the lab with all the other creations." Sci-Twi said.

"Good call." Hope said.

They moved to the lab door as Espio looked over a map. "Wait, I just realized something. The lab also functions as…" Espio said before they opened the doors to see a bed and a sleeping Flux. "Flux's bedroom."

"Everyone, stay quiet." Hope said sneaking over to the machine.

"Careful…" Erica said as hope approached it.

"Easy…" Hope said trying to lift it up but couldn't. "Damn it. Its bolted into the ground."

"Okay, here comes the hammer." Nana said lifting it up.

The rest shook their heads no as she smashed it into the ground. This knocked the machine loose, but…

"Well, well well. If it isn't the time thief fairies." Flux said digging under his pillow as he pulled out a gun.

"You sleep with a gun under your pillow?" Gemini said.

"Of course. Never know when your life is in danger." Flux said. "Now Hope, I'm only gonna say this once… hand over Project B, now. You can keep Cosmo Man if you wish, but I want that project you stole from me. If you hand it over, I'll let you and your idiot companions go. Don't and I'll trigger the lockdown."

"We don't have your stupid project!" Hsien-Ko said.

"I'm not talking to you, Jiangshi. I'm talking to blue boy. I know you stole it. You're the only one stupid enough to attempt to steal it." Flux said.

"For the last time, we dont have Project B. I'm not smart enough to know that whatever that is could be dangerous. In fact, the only thing I ever done was lock one of your warehouses down." Hope said.

"Yeah, and my weapon orders are backed up. Thanks for that. Really." Flux said sarcastically. "You stole the project and Cosmo Man, the robot I ordered to guard it."

(Cue Phoenix Wright Courtroom intro)

Espio thought about this for a second. "And doesnt that strike you as odd?" Espio asked.

"Well, now that you mention it. It does seem a bit odd for both to be taken. And to make it more weird, five other robots went missing the exact same day." Flux said. "Bowl Man, Lark Man, Cloud Man, Blizzard Man and Clock Man."

"We know about that. And we also know someone in that rank and file is a Traitor." Hope said.

"Traitor? Like any of...wait. Is it possible for...It must be. Damn it. Those idiots went and woke him up!" Flux cursed.

(Shift- Phoenix Wright- Cornered PXZ2 remix)

"Exactly. What Espios trying to say is you and Jexi were fooled from the very beginning." Hope said.

"They went there under the suspicion that you were the cause of the time travel." Espio said.

"It must have been Clock Man they sensed. He sends out the same signal as my time machine. He could easily transported those five and the project to the past." Flux said.

"They went back to preemptively stop you, but found them waiting. Then, Cosmoman would order Clock Man to get rid of the Teams Strongest and send them back here, while also kidnapping Ulala to rally any remaining bots to forge the new Nebula." Hope said.

"Nebula? What the heck is that suppose to be?" Flux asked.

"We'll get to that later. But recently, Clock Man said that someone disabled LarkMan's IT cable And that traitor was among them." Zoro said.

"Well, he's half right. Someone could disable the cable, but it wasn't a traitor. Its something much worse." Flux said.

Hope then figured it out. "Project B right?" Hope asked.

"Yes. He's systematically eliminating this Nebula's robots one by one, weeding out the weaklings." Flux said.

"They stole that Project as a Last Resort and went back to Past Kadic. They could have unintentionally awakened it." Espio said.

"Yes. And I can think of only one reason for his recent actions, to leave the leader all alone and eliminate him for last." Flux said.

"So that's it huh? Well, I guess this exposition did its job. ANd also buy us time to get the Machine out of here.

"Heh. Go ahead. That things out of order anyway, chumps." Flux said.

"What? Damn it." Nana said.

"But, I can hook you up with another one." Flux said getting out of the bed.

"Wait, youre helping us? Again?" Hope asked.

"I know. Its weird. But there is no room in this base for treachery." Flux said. "I just need to get some tools and we'll set it all up."

In the morning later… the Shining Beacon was now equipped with a time machine.

"There. Its all set. Now, you just need to input a date and time and you'll make it there." Flux said. "Also, on the off chance you do encounter the project...run."

"Thanks. But the next time we meet… I wont hesitate to have Jexi punch you in the face for another scheme." Hope said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Flux smiled.

Hope smiled back as the machine activated in the air.

"Date set to past Kadic." Hope said as the date was set. "We're coming for ya, Jexi!"

The machine sparked as it began to float in the air as it flew off right into the past.


End file.
